<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gas station lights and protective brothers by seabreezws_and_gays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217414">gas station lights and protective brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays'>seabreezws_and_gays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans mcyts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sneaking Out, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, am i over tagging, and Tubbo, in the from of school people, it's a family au, lowkey :)) someone help ahh, only mentioned - Freeform, sneky boys, thats a tag and it's very good, they are a family, tommy and tubbo are clearly very good at sneaking out, yep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy decides that going to a gas station in the middle of the night with Toby is a great idea! Without telling any of the rest of his family! It goes so well! /s </p><p>Family SBI, Wilbur is very good brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans mcyts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gas station lights and protective brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahaha i've had this in my head for like a week, and wrote it in the span of an hour at 3a.m. with very little proofreading. uh, enjoy?<br/>if tommy ever said he was uncomfortable with this kind of content i'd take it down asap.<br/>EDIT: when I wrote this, I was unaware that Tubbo didn't like for people to use his real name. I went back and edited it to his character name, so if you're returning it may look a little different.<br/>-L</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst, Tubbo” </p><p>Tubbo wriggled around in his bed, his limbs tangling in the blankets, before falling out of bed. Tommy sighed. After his brother untangled himself, Tommy explained his plan. </p><p>“I want- need to go to the gas station.”</p><p>“Tommy it’s midnight, dad’s not going to drive us to the shitty gas station.”</p><p>Tommy sighed again, putting all of his ‘long-suffering brother’ feel into it.<br/>
Tubbo rolled his eyes and flipped Tommy off. </p><p>“We’re not going to have dad drive us.”<br/>
“Wilbur’s not going to do it either, and I have no idea where Techno even is.”<br/>
“Exactly.”<br/>
“So how do you plan on getting to the gas station.”<br/>
“We sneak out and walk.”<br/>
“Walk? It’s the middle of the night.” Tubbo said. “What about the unicycle.”<br/>
“I don’t think it even works anymore. Besides, there’s only one.” Tommy replied.<br/>
“Fine. Bicycles then.”<br/>
“We’d have to open up the garage, it’s too loud.”<br/>
“What if we just, didn’t go at all then.”<br/>
“No, we’re going, okay?”<br/>
“Whatever, I’m going to sleep.” </p><p>Tubbo turned around and started to pick his blankets up from the floor.<br/>
Tommy frowned. He had to get out of the house, just for a minute, just to do something, something stupid, something dumb and reckless and-. He just needed to do something.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go by myself.” </p><p>Tommy picked up his shoes, and started down the hall, tiptoeing past Wilbur’s room, where he could hear his older brother playing his guitar. </p><p>“Tommy,” </p><p>Tubbo hissed from the doorway of their room, his shoes in hand.<br/>
Tommy turned around, and the pair held a quick conversation comprised of head movements and lots of eyebrow raises.<br/>
Eventually, Tubbo rolled his eyes and tiptoed down to the front door, beckoning to Tommy to follow him. Once they were out the door (which was no small feat, it squeaked like a motherfucker), Tommy whispered, </p><p>“What are you doing?”<br/>
“Please. I’m not going to let you go out by yourself. Besides, I could do with a shitty gas station soda myself. I screwed up an entire maths test today.”<br/>
Tommy grinned lopsidedly.<br/>
“Hell yeah Big T.” </p><p>They put their shoes on in silence, and after sneaking under Phil’s window, as the light was still on and they weren’t sure if he could see them or not, they were on the road.</p><p>“How far is it?” </p><p>Tubbo murmured. </p><p>“Like, half a mile or some shit. You can talk louder you know; nobody will hear us.” </p><p>Tubbo nodded and they walked on.<br/>
…<br/>
“We can’t go outside now.” Tommy whispered,</p><p>The two boys were huddled behind a rack of chips at the back of the store, their sodas in hand. When they entered, there had been a group of people outside the door.<br/>
Under the fluorescent gas station lighting, they had been stood around a couple of trucks, a cloud of cigarette smoke surrounding them.<br/>
Upon Tommy and Tubbo walking in, with no one else in sight, they had exchanged looks, smirks, and after some remarks, they had started laughing.<br/>
After the two had been in the gas station for a minute, a couple of the guys had walked in, and standing a row over, had obviously looked them over.<br/>
Tommy ignored them, and with a few glances had Tubbo do the same. As the people walked past them to the door, Tommy had heard a whispered, “easy to take care of,” and a nod of assent from the other.<br/>
That was where they were now. Tommy had paid for the sodas, and then re-grouped with Tubbo at the back. </p><p>“Well, what do we do then?” </p><p>Tommy paused in thought, a stab of pain at his ribs making him wince.</p><p>“Tommy.” </p><p>Tubbo looked him in the eye.</p><p>“What,” the blonde muttered.<br/>
“How long have you had it on?”</p><p>Tommy straightened up and glared at his brother.</p><p>“I don’t know, since before leaving for school.”<br/>
“Tommy, that was eight, it’s been what,” Tubbo glanced at his wristwatch.<br/>
“Almost sixteen hours.” Tommy filled in.<br/>
“Tommy! You fucking idiot, you can’t wear it for that long!”<br/>
“I know! But I can’t fucking not okay!” </p><p>A cough from the cashier made them glance up, and at his disapproving stare they hunched back behind the rack and returned to whispering.</p><p>“We have to get back.”<br/>
“I know.”</p><p>Tommy replied, his voice annoyed.</p><p>“Call Wilbur.” </p><p>Tommy didn’t reply, but when Tubbo opened his mouth again, he interrupted him.</p><p>“Fine, but we have to make him agree not to tell dad or Techno.”<br/>
“Yeah, sure, I’m not particularly excited about getting into trouble either.” </p><p>Tommy pulled his phone out, and pushed the call button, hoping Wilbur would pick up quickly and not yell at him for too long. </p><p>“Tommy? Why are you calling me.”<br/>
“Hey big bro, ahaha, I’m here with Tubbo we need your assistance.”<br/>
Tommy chuckled nervously.<br/>
“Here with Tubbo, Tommy where are you?”<br/>
“Uh, the gas station down the road?”<br/>
“The gas stat-! Tommy, how did you get there, why did you, what time is it!”<br/>
“12:37!” Tubbo filled in obligingly, leaning into the phone, for which Tommy swatted him.<br/>
“What the hell are you little gremlins doing out right now- never mind, do you need me to pick you up? Wait scratch that, not a question, I’m coming to pick you up. I swear to-“ </p><p>Tommy did not find out what Wilbur would swear to, because the phone thumped down, and after some key jangling and far away curse words the phone was picked back up, and then, after a,</p><p>“Don’t either of you go anywhere, ok? I’ll be there in like, five.” </p><p>The phone was hung up.<br/>
He actually didn’t get there until after seven minutes, helpfully timed by Tubbo.<br/>
Wilbur walked into the store, with one sandal and a coat that was either Phil’s or Tommy’s, it certainly wasn’t his.<br/>
After spotting his brothers, he groaned and motioned for them to follow him out to the car.<br/>
The trio got into the car in silence, and rode in silence for about a minute before all three started talking,</p><p>“Why the bloody fuck did you leave in the middle of the night.“<br/>
“It was Toms idea!!”<br/>
“Hey, I didn’t know that those bitches were going to be there all right!”</p><p>Wilbur sighed, and they all stopped talking.</p><p>“Be quiet both of you.”</p><p>Tommy glared at Tubbo, a quick middle finger in payment for ratting him out and then nodded along with Tubbo. </p><p>“I don’t know why the hell you thought it was a good idea to go to a scummy gas station after midnight, and I don’t know why you did it, but if either of you ever do something like that again, I will personally hand you over to Techno.”<br/>
“Okay, okay, but we won’t, so you don’t need to tell Dad or Techno.” </p><p>Wilbur laughed.</p><p>“And why shouldn’t I?”<br/>
“I promise I won’t okay! It was just a one-time thing, I swear. Besides, I’ll tell Dad that you were the one who,”<br/>
Tommy glanced at Tubbo, and then leaned forward and whispered into Wilbur’s ear. Wil’s eyes widened.<br/>
“You wouldn’t dare!”<br/>
“Oh I would all right.”<br/>
“Fuc- fine, but I’ll tell them both if either of you ever pull anything like this again, yeah?”</p><p>The two nodded emphatically, before Toby piped up, </p><p>“What did you tell Wilbur anyways?”<br/>
Wilbur blinked. “Don’t you dare tell him Tommy.”<br/>
“Oh I won’t. As long as you hold up your end of the deal.”<br/>
“Fine, fine.” </p><p>Tubbi sighed and resigned himself to try and annoy it out of Tommy at a later date. The car pulled into the driveway, and Tommy and Tubbo opened their doors, but Wilbur stopped them.</p><p>“Tubbo, go ahead inside. Tommy stay here, you and I need to talk.”<br/>
Tubbo grinned, and left the car un-complainingly, helped along by a shove from Tommy.<br/>
“I thought we had a deal.”<br/>
“We do. Here, climb up front.”<br/>
Tommy clambered into the front seat, and slumped down into it, avoiding Wilbur’s eyes.<br/>
“Why did you do it?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I mean, I know you’re a reckless gremlin child, but you wouldn’t do something this stupid, especially endangering Tubbo without some reason.”<br/>
“I’m just really this stupid I guess.” </p><p>Tommy muttered, kicking his legs at the deck of the car. </p><p>“No, you’re- stop doing that. Tommy, I’m your older brother, it’s literally what I do to notice when you start doing dumb shit that’s uncharacteristic of your usual dumb shit.”<br/>
“I just, I dunno,” Tommy paused. “I needed to get out of this fucking house, and just, do something stupid okay. I’m tired and I’m done, and I just don’t fucking care. I’m so done, I’m so done, okay Wilbur? I’m sick of everything, I’m sick of, Do you know how long I’ve been wearing my binder? Sixteen fucking hours. I’m sick of having to wear it, just to feel like I hate myself less. I’m sick of having to go to school every day and get yelled at and kicked around by transphobic assholes, and misgendered by half the teachers and have to feel more like shit because of them. I’m done, I wanted to just, get out, for one hour, just one hour, do you get that?” </p><p>Tommy looked at Wilbur now, his eyes pleading, tears threating to spill. </p><p>“See? I’m sick of this, these, fucking emotions and shit and fucking feeling like a girl.”<br/>
“It’s not girly to cry Tommy.” Wilbur said quietly. “Tommy, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that feels, but I get it I promise, that, that fucking sucks. It hurts me to have to see you go through it, you’re my little brother, and I want to make sure you’re okay. I’m- I swear I’m going to go to the school itself, I’ll get Tubbo along and burn the whole fucking place down. Okay, maybe not that.” </p><p>Tommy laughed, his face wet and nose running, so he wiped at it aggressively. </p><p>“But I promise, I’ll talk to Dad and try and figure something out okay? We’ll talk to your teachers, or maybe you can switch schools, or, I don’t know, but something okay?”<br/>
Wilbur looked at Tommy, his face genuine, and Tommy nodded, with a small tight smile. </p><p>“Tommy, I love you so much. Dad does, and Techno, and Tubbo. Tommy you mean the world to all of us, you’re part of our family, and we’ll all do anything to support you and help you, and we’ll try and fix this, make it better somehow. In the meantime, sixteen hours? Tommy, you can’t do that. Let’s go inside, you take it off, and then we can do something if you don’t-or can’t- sleep, k?” </p><p>Tommy nodded, again. </p><p>“Thanks Wilbur.” </p><p>Wilbur smiled, again, and reached across the car to pull Tommy into a hug, wrapping his little brother in the warmth of his sweater. </p><p>Tommy may have let a few more tears out into said sweater, but that was between him and the sweater. </p><p>The two walked into the kitchen together, to be greeted with Techno, leaning against the counter, expectantly.</p><p>“What were you guys doing out? I saw Tubs walk past and he wouldn’t tell me anything.” </p><p>Wilbur turned to Tommy, “Toms, go change, okay? Is it cool if I tell Techno some of it?” Tommy nodded after a pause, and Wilbur walked to Techno, and started talking.</p><p>When Tommy came back out of the room, followed by Tubbo, Wilbur looked up, the low, serious whispers stopping.<br/>
Techno looked up too, his eyes glaring.<br/>
He walked to Tommy first, and gave him a quick, hug, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. </p><p>“What the fuck is he doing?”<br/>
“Don’t worry about it, do you want to watch a movie or something then?” </p><p>Tommy looked back from the window, where Techno’s car was pulling out of the driveway. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure that would be great.”<br/>
…<br/>
Halfway through a movie later, Techno walked back through the door. Looking into the living room, he saw Wilbur and Tommy curled up under a pile of blankets, Tubbo snoring next to them, a movie playing on the tv. </p><p>“May I join?”<br/>
“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>Tommy looked up, blinking sleepily, and lifted an end of the blankets up, allowing Techno to slip under. </p><p>“Where’d you go?” Tommy whispered.<br/>
“Doesn’t matter, but you shouldn’t have as much trouble at your school.”<br/>
“Techno, did you kill someone! Wilby, I think Tech killed someoo-” Tommy said, his voice cut off by a yawn.<br/>
Wilbur chuckled at the use of the nickname, whilst Techno laughed at the accusation </p><p>“No, nothing that dramatic. Just, you should be safer now, until we can figure something else out.” </p><p>Tommy nodded and turned back to the movie. Moments later, he was asleep as well, his head slowly drooping onto Techno’s shoulder. His brother smiled and pulled the blanket around the younger boy’s shoulders, letting him get some much-needed rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>siblings blackmailing each other is the purest form of siblings :))<br/>comments/kudos always appreciated!<br/>-L</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>